


Мне стоит похвалить тебя как следует

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Джим высоко ценит Спока и чувствует, что должен ему об этом рассказать.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Мне стоит похвалить тебя как следует

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have To Praise You Like I Should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503937) by [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy). 



– Как всегда великолепно, мистер Спок.

Капитан смотрит на него из своего кресла, его карие глаза лучатся теплом. Щёки Спока зеленеют в ответ.

И Джим всё понимает.

_____________

Не проходит и секунды с того момента, как за ними закрывается дверь в каюту Джима, а капитан уже стискивает Спока в объятиях, прижимается губами. 

– Боже, как же я тебя хочу, – жарко шепчет Джим, подталкивая Спока в сторону койки. – Только об этом и думал всю смену после того, как ты перехитрил ромуланцев. – Джим горячо целует его и выдыхает в заостренное ухо: – _Мой изобретательный вулканец_. 

И эти слова лишают Спока всякого самообладания. Он дрожит под прикосновениями Джима. 

– Не только изобретательный, – руки Джима скользят под форменкой Спока, оглаживают крепкие мышцы, – а ещё храбрый, добрый и… красивый. Очень красивый. 

Спок едва ли не тает от слов, что говорит ему его т'хай'ла.

– Джим… – мягко протестует он. 

– Ш-ш-ш, слушай меня. И давай уже снимем наконец эти шмотки, – не успев договорить, Джим стаскивает со Спока синюю форменку, взъерошивая его гладкие волосы. Уложив Спока на койку, он зарывается пальцами в чёрные пряди: – Такие мягкие… и всегда так хорошо пахнут. Сандалом и эвкалиптом.

Его кондиционер для волос. 

– Но эти ароматы не скрывают _твоего_ запаха, – шепчет Джим. – У меня от него слюнки текут… 

Джим целует его в лоб, потом в кончик носа, а затем, проигнорировав губы, спускается ниже и прижимается губами к шее, прямо под самым подбородком. С губ Спока срывается тихий вздох.

– Ты всегда казался мне сладким, – шепчет Джим ему на ухо. – Сладким, и притягательным, и таким красивым. Только я могу видеть тебя таким. Мой рациональный, стоический вулканец, отчаянно желающий, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Ты же хочешь моих прикосновений, Спок? 

– Я… – Спок только кивает, не сумев справиться с дыханием. 

Джим смотрит на него сверху вниз, в карих глазах плещутся любовь и желание. 

– У тебя краска к лицу прилила, – большим пальцем он проводит по щеке Спока. – Ты выглядишь восхитительно зелёным. 

Спок отводит взгляд, но Джим вынуждает посмотреть на него вновь.

– Прости… я смущаю тебя? – спрашивает он, хитро улыбаясь. Он _определённо_ знает, что делает.

– Я… Нет, – придушенно отзывается Спок. 

Взгляд Джима теплеет, и он легко касается губами местечка между бровей Спока. 

– Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты просто обязан знать… – он целует Спока в левую щёку, – как сильно ты любим, – целует в правую, – какой ты особенный и _чудесный_ , – ещё один поцелуй в нос, – и в каком восторге я от того, что ты принадлежишь мне. 

Наконец, Джим крепко целует Спока в губы. Спок стонет в рот Кёрка, понимая, что больше не владеет ситуацией. Ну почему эти сладкие ласки Джима оказывают на него _такое_ воздействие? Как будто его человек всегда точно знает, что сказать, чтобы у Спока крышу сорвало от желания, как будто сами его слова касаются таких местечек, о которых Спок даже и не подозревает. 

– Я собираюсь приласкать вас как следует, мистер, – выдыхает Джим и отстраняется, чтобы стянуть со Спока майку, обнажая его живот и грудь. – Я дам тебе именно то, что ты заслуживаешь. 

Спок крепко зажмуривается. Да поможет ему Сурак.

Джим покрывает поцелуями его грудь, уделяя особое внимание соскам, затем полностью стаскивает футболку со Спока и целует его плечи и ключицы – так тщательно, будто желает уделить внимание каждому квадратному сантиметру кожи. Потом он выцеловывает дорожку на предплечье Спока, осторожно берёт в руки его ладонь и, словно викторианский джентльмен, прижимается губами к её тыльной стороне. 

Спока натурально бьёт дрожь.

Джим понимающе улыбается, поворачивает руку Спока так, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к запястью, а затем и к ладони. А потом, не теряя зрительного контакта, медленно погружает его указательный и средний пальцы себе в рот.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Спок стонет. 

Джим удовлетворённо мычит, не выпуская изо рта его пальцев, и эта лёгкая вибрация заставляет Спока вскрикнуть. Он кусает губы, в то время как язык Джима играет с его пальцами, нежно кружит по костяшкам, подушечкам, касается тонкой кожи между фалангами, и – _проклятье_ – Спок возбуждён до предела. Его бёдра приподнимаются в поисках контакта, член дёргается в ответ на каждое прикосновение бархатного языка Джима. 

– Джим, _прошу тебя_ , – шепчет он.

Но Джим безжалостен. И не думая останавливаться, он обхватывает губами пальцы Спока целиком, до самого основания, и с силой сосёт. 

Спок вскрикивает, ощущая, как выделяемая его железами смазка пропитывает ткань нижнего белья. Если Джим продолжит в том же духе…

И Джим продолжает. Он сосёт так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и Спок кончает в штаны, постанывая и задыхаясь совершенно неподобающим вулканцу образом. Его щёки и уши горят так, словно охвачены пламенем. 

– Боже, до чего ты красивый, – шепчет Джим, отпуская руку Спока, и расстёгивает его брюки. – Посмотри на себя, ты _промок насквозь…_

Спок тяжело дышит, позволяя полностью себя раздеть, и Джим смотрит на него как путник, умирающий от жажды. 

– Такое красивое тело, – нежно мурлычет Джим, оглаживая подтянутые бёдра. – Такое стройное, длинное. Флотская униформа безжалостным образом всё это скрывает. Прямо не знаю, чего мне больше хочется: нарисовать тебя, чтобы сохранить эту красоту в веках… или оставить метки, чтобы все знали, что ты _мой._

Если бы для вулканцев, как и для людей, был характерен рефракторный период после эякуляции, то даже это не помешало бы Споку после слов Джима вновь придти в состояние полной боеготовности. 

Склонившись, Джим сжимает его лицо в ладонях. 

– Твоё лицо не менее красиво. Прямой нос, острые скулы, такой чувственный изгиб губ. А твои глаза… Боже, я временами тону в этих глазах, и не знаю, как вынырнуть обратно. 

Спок пытается взять себя в руки, но краска опять приливает к его щекам.

Джим наклоняется к нему и снова шепчет на ухо, обжигая жарким дыханием:

– Я чертовски возбуждён, Спок, – делится он, и Спок чувствует, как твёрдый член в качестве доказательства трётся о его бедро. – Позволь мне взять тебя, мой родной. Позволь доставить тебе удовольствие, – Джим просит с таким надрывом, словно просто не выживет, если не войдёт сейчас в тело Спока. 

И вулканец, разумеется, бессилен перед этим напором.

– Прошу тебя… _прошу_ , – умоляет он. 

Джим не спешит, готовит Спока, бесстыдно описывая все свои действия, говорит Споку о том, как он тесен и горяч под его пальцами, несмотря на то, что, физиологически, плоть вулканца должна бы казаться ему прохладной… нашёптывает, что не может дождаться того мига, когда войдёт в него… и, наконец, разводит его ноги, устраиваясь между ними, и с глухим стоном толкается вперёд.

– Чёрт, Спок, это прекрасно…

Джим движется плавно и размеренно, и Спок успевает прочувствовать каждое мгновение. Его собственный член, зажатый между их тел, источает смазку, и совершенно ясно, что долго ему не продержаться. 

– Смотри на меня, мой хороший, – хрипло выдыхает Джим. – Смотри мне в глаза, кончи вместе со мной.

И Спок смотрит в эти светло-карие глаза: зрачки расширены от охватившей человека страсти, от любви, и через связь Спок чувствует, как сильно Джим нуждается в нём, и точно знает, что каждое произнесённое Джимом слово на сто процентов правдиво. 

– Джим, – выдыхает Спок, – Я сейчас… _ох!_

Мир вспыхивает, раскаляясь и рассыпаясь на тысячу осколков, а потом вновь собирается воедино. Голова запрокидывается, поясница выгибается дугой, а тело наполняет чистая эйфория, и он слышит, он может ощущать, как оргазм в тот же миг сотрясает тело Джима. 

Когда Спок, наконец, приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что, так и не выйдя из его тела, Джим лежит на нём сверху совершенно обессиленный и прижимается щекой к его груди. 

– Чёрт, как же я тебя люблю, – вздыхает он.


End file.
